Kunoichi
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: ¿Qué crees que es mejor? ¿Ser shinobi o kunoichi? En algunas ocasiones la respuesta es clara, pero según la mente de cada quien, es posible que te den una opción un tanto inesperada.


**Kunoichi**

 **Autor del Fanfic:** Gale el Remolino.

 **Autor del anime:** Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Anime / Manga:** Naruto.

 **Aviso:**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, espacios y demás elementos de Naruto no me pertenecen. Por ellos, no cobro por hacer esta historia, si no que escribo para el disfrute propio y ajeno.

 **Comentarios del autor:**

 **Agradecimientos:** En mi última (y primera, para que nos vamos a mentir "-") historia recibí ¡DOS! Review. Cuando los leí me entraron ganas de llorar y saltar por la ventana mientras gritaba ¡Mis ¡DOS! Primeros review! ¡Yujuuuuuuuuuuuuu…! Y seguiría hasta que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo. En fin, otra historia que traigo sobre esta encantadora pareja (Aunque me hubiera gustado que a Kushina la hubieran dedicado algo más de dos capítulos en el anime para saber más de ella).

 **Resumen:** ¿Qué crees que es mejor? ¿Ser shinobi o kunoichi? En algunas ocasiones la respuesta es clara, pero según la mente de cada quien, es posible que te den una opción un tanto inesperada.

 **Y ahora, sin más que añadir…**

Los rubios cabellos de Minato danzaban acompañados de la suave brisa mañanera. Sentado bajo un árbol y sobre el césped, el chico disfrutaba de su tranquilidad mientras leía un pergamino. No contenía nada importante ni especial, pero le había acabado llamando la atención. El pergamino narraba e informaba sobre las características más destacables de una kunoichi. Si lo pensaba bien, hubiera pasado por alto tal pergamino de no ser porque su compañera, Uzumaki Kushina, le había pedido consejo sobre qué futuro debería coger en su carrera ninja. Según ella, ser una kunoichi era la mejor opción y estaba emocionada. La verdad, y siendo franco, a Minato le importaba más las piedras del camino que leer sobre algo que creía ya saber. Se equivocaba. Toda la información allí leída, todo lo allí plasmado. Con cada letra el chico se iba arrepintiendo cada vez más de que su amiga hubiera elegido ese futuro.

-Minato, escucha.

Minato escuchó la voz de su amiga en la distancia y giró la cabeza:

-¿Qué quieres Kushina?- Dijo el chico mientras retiraba los pergaminos de su campo visual para prestar atención a la pelirroja.

-¡Minato!- Seguía gritando Kushina.

-Sí, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- Respondió de nuevo Minato.

-¡Minato!- Volvió a gritar.

Minato no lo entendía. Ladeó un poco la cabeza sin comprender.

-¡Minato! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡En serio!

Un tortazo a mano abierta en todo el carrillo hizo reaccionar al pobre rubio, el cual comprendió que, evidentemente, intentar contestar mientras estaba durmiendo le era imposible. Al menos por ahora.

-¡Auch!- Se quejó este.

-Escucha Minato.- Volvió de nuevo a la carga la chica.

-¿Qué quieres Kushina?- Interrogó este mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

-Lo he estado pensando. Creo que al final sí que quiero ser kunoichi. ¡En serio! ¡Ya me he decidido…!-Empezó la chica.

La pesadilla de Minato se estaba haciendo realidad. No se lo podía creer. Debía detenerla a toda costa.

-… Lo he estado hablando con Mikoto. Ella está completamente de acuerdo de mi decisión...- Continuó la chica.

¡¿Cómo que estaba completamente de acuerdo con su decisión?! Si ellas hubiera leído lo mismo que él estaba seguro de que se acobardarían. Al menos Mikoto… Creía. Pero Kushina…

-…De hecho ella también va a convertirse en una kunoichi…- Seguía narrando la joven.

¡¿Qué ella también qué?! Minato debía quitar de la cabeza de Kushina toda opinión positiva sobre el trabajo de una kunoichi.

-…¿Entonces qué dices Minato, estás de acuerdo tú?

-No.- Respondió sin ningún tacto el ojiazul.

Kushina lo miró perpleja:

-¿No? Pero si hace unos días decías que me apoyabas en mi decisión. ¡En serio!

-Ya, pero he cambiado de opinión.- Esta vez Minato fue más suave. No quería sonar terco, pero estaba algo desesperado.

-¿Por qué? ¿No será que no quieres que me convierta en kunoichi por que podría ser mejor que tú?- Esto último lo soltó como una broma. Luego miró el rostro apenado de Minato.- ¿Entonces qué ocurre Minato? Cuéntamelo. No me enfadaré, en serio.

-Kushina. ¿Tú sabes lo que es una kunoichi?- Se aventuró a preguntar Minato.

-Una mujer ninja.- Respondió con simpleza la pelirroja.

-¿Y sabes cuál es su trabajo?

-Trabajan como asesinas y espías, ¿por qué lo quieres saber?

-¿Sabes qué cosas deben hacer a veces para cumplir esa misión?

-Minato, me estas preocupando un poco. No, mucho. En serio.- La chica se sentó al lado de Minato.

-Es que…- Por un momento Minato pensó que era una buena idea decírselo. En seguida se arrepintió. No podría decírselo a la cara sin que la propia adquiriera el mismo tono que el largo cabello de su amiga. –Es muy peligroso.

Kushina se lo quedó mirando un rato. Luego hizo un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a reír, algo que molestó bastante a Minato.

-Pues claro que es peligroso. ¿Quién dijo que el trabajo de un ninja no iba a serlo? Creo que te estás preocupando por nada. En serio.

-No, no es eso. Existe un tipo de peligrosidad en el mundo que no creo que yo pueda… Que tú puedas aceptar.- Corrigió el chico a tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Minato estaba muy nervioso. No sabía cómo explicarle a la chica que le gustaba el hecho de que a una kunoichi se le daba otro tipo de adiestramiento adicional para cumplir sus misiones. Al final Minato no se lo dijo pese a las insistencias de Kushina. Y esto sucedió cuando los chicos estaban a punto de graduarse en la academia.

Unos años más tarde.

Kushina había llegado hace una semana de una misión. Llegó el mismo día en el que su pareja, Namikaze Minato, marchaba a cumplir otra junto a su equipo. Ella estaba preparando la comida. Hace una semana salía a comer con sus compañeras y amigas fuera. Ahora estaba en casa sirviendo dos platos de arroz con curry y pollo. No sabía cuándo podría llegar, pero si sabía que era ese mismo día. Fue a su habitación a ordenar un poco las cosas. Ella era perezosa para este tipo de tareas, pero el hecho de que su pareja entrara a su casa y se encontrara el cuarto desordenado le daba un poco de vergüenza. Kushina no comprendía muy bien el porqué de esa vergüenza. Minato entraba a la casa de de la pelirroja como si fuera su propia casa, e incluso dejaba sus cosas allí para poder usarlas en caso de que decidiera quedarse una noche con ella mientras sus vacaciones se lo permitieran. Trasteando un poco por el cuarto, la joven mujer descubrió un pergamino tirado por el suelo. Kushina no era de las que tenían una de las mejores memorias, pero podía recordar con pelos y señales donde había visto ese singular pergamino. Era el que tenía Minato el día que lo despertó de sus ensoñaciones para decirle que se convertiría en kunoichi. Extendió el enrollado pergamino y se dispuso a leerlo.

Minato podía percibir con perfecta nitidez el aroma a curry que desprendía la casa de Kushina. Hoy tocaba cenar uno de sus platos favoritos. Abrió la puerta y pasó dentro de la casa mientras saludaba a la chica. Esta le estaba esperando para la cena.

-¿Qué? Minato ¿Qué te parece?- Preguntó alegremente la chica.

-Está muy bueno,- Contestó este casi devorando el plato. Desde que había llegado de su labor, tenía un hambre con el cual sería capaz de zamparse hasta la madera. -¿Has hecho más?

-¡Por supuesto! Come todo lo que quieras. ¡En serio!- Respondió satisfecha Kushina mientras se levantaba a servirle otro plato.

-Gracias.- Dijo el rubio mientras esperaba paciente, a la par que cautivado, su plato de comida.

-Aquí tienes.- Ofreció la pelirroja mientras volvía a sentarse. –Por cierto, Minato.

-¿Mmm?- Preguntó este con la boca llena.

-Hace un momento, mientras ordenada el cuarto, me he encontrado un pergamino sobre la vida de una kunoichi.

-¿Un pergamino? ¡Ha, claro! Me lo debí de olvidar en casa antes de marcharme. ¿Y qué ocurre? ¿Lo has leído? ¿A que es interesante?- Interrogó el joven con la máxima tranquilidad, como si aquel tema le fuera indiferente.

-Mucho. Pero además eso me llevó a pensar en lo ocurrido hace años atrás, justo antes de graduarnos en la academia. ¿Era eso lo que te daba tanto miedo? ¿Por eso no querías que me convirtiera en kunoichi?

-Me has pillado.- Confesó el hombre con una sonrisa tierna. –Era justo eso lo que me preocupaba. En ese momento me di cuenta de que sabía demasiado poco de lo que ya creía saber.- Minato le dio otro bocado al alimento yacido en su plato. –Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. La verdad es que no le doy mucha importancia ahora. Si quieres te lo puedes quedar. Estoy seguro de que le darás un mejor uso que yo.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad y el tema fue olvidado. Ya en la cama, justo a la hora de dormir, Kushina se sintió rara. Normalmente se acurrucaba junto a Minato mientras este le abrazaba con ternura, pero por alguna razón, el abrazo de aquella noche fue aún más fuerte.

-¿Por qué?- Gritaba mentalmente el chico de ojos celestes. -¿Por qué me han tenido que volver esos recuerdos? Esas inseguridades. Ya lo había dado por olvidado. Justo ahora me tengo que volver a acordar. El trabajo de una kunoichi.- Minato no aceptaba el hecho de que una kunoichi debiera ser entrenada en el arte de la seducción y las relaciones sexuales. No, se equivocaba. Lo que no aprobaba para nada era que Kushina fuera entrenada en ese arte para ejercer su trabajo. Pues ya se podían ir olvidando sus maestros de enseñarla a actuar en ese campo porque de eso…

Kushina, que estaba de espaldas a Minato, se dio media vuelta para estampar en la boca de su pareja un tierno y rápido beso antes de decirle suavemente:

-Me haces daño.

-Perdón.- Se disculpó Minato aflojando su abrazo. Volvió a recapitular entonces sus pensamientos:- Ya se pueden ir olvidando sus maestros de enseñarla a actuar en ese campo porque de eso…

…de eso ya me encargaré yo.

 **Eso es to... eso es to... eso es todo amigos.**

 **¿Y ahora no quiero abandonar la página sin hacer una pregunta? ¿Qué será mejor? ¿Ser un shinobi o una kunoichi. Ummm...**


End file.
